


Nylons

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested: The Nylon Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nylons

He’s calling this To Be Continued: Part 4. 

They’ve been back together for a week (the fair might have been a fiasco but it changed the course of his life and 10 years from now, he won’t remember being punched by a girl, he’ll only remember the way Rae looks silhouetted by the lights of the ferris wheel) and so far they’ve been alone exactly one time for maybe 2 minutes before Chop was pounding on his front door. There’s always someone around- parents, friends, her weird neighbor who peeped on them kissing on Rae’s doorstep. Maybe they’re a little reckless (especially since her mum was downstairs and Rae’s door didn’t have a lock) but one kiss turned into two turned into him pressing her into the mattress, his hands trying to work open the front of her dress while his tongue worked magic in her mouth. 

He was a little desperate for her, he wasn’t afraid to admit it. It was the fact that they had fallen apart so quickly (for reasons he was just starting to understand) and he was terrified of nothing having her and of making a wrong move. It was too much emotion for a young lad to handle so he bottled it all up and poured into his hands and his mouth, pressed it out against her skin, smoothed it down her thighs. 

But she was wearing this button up dress deal and nylons and he couldn’t get the buttons loose. He was being huffy and she wasn’t being helpful (he might clamp down a little too hard on her bottom lip after she laughs when he gives an impatient whine). So he gives up and her eyes widen when his hand trails down. He’s not sure how to maneuver this (but he knows the thought has been rolling around his head for a long time though he’ll never admit it) and he fumbles for a moment, fingers pressing gently through the nylon to move her panties aside and then softly over-

“Oh!” 

“Shhh,” he whispers, mouth covering hers to drown out the noise. He knows it feels good on his fingers- her wet heat through the slight scratch of the material- and if the noises he’s swallowing are any indication, she’s enjoying it, too. He risks pulling back, her breath puffing out, so he can ask “Good?”

She makes a noise but it’s not intelligible English and her cheeks are flushed, lips kiss swollen and goddamn if he wasn’t the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. He’s had all he can take and he slips his hand into her nylons, two fingers sinking deep into her and they both groan at the contact and relief of finally feeling each other without anything in the way. He moves his thumb softly over her, up and down and then in a circle (her moan comes out throaty so he figures that’s the ticket) and then he’s experimenting with speed and pressure until her body shakes and his fingers are engulfed with an intoxicating amount of heat and she’s not the only one moaning. He wonders if she’s satisfied with just one (because he’s not) and he’s hand is moving against her again, spreading her slick heat up to her clit before diving back in to-

“The fuck are you two doing?” 

Linda’s screech scares them booth and Finn tries to jerk his hand out of her daughter but he only makes it so far before his wrist snaps back. He tries again as Rae yells for Linda to get out and Linda throws whatever was in her hand (he later discovers it was half a sandwich) at Finn’s head, but his fucking watch is stuck in the seam of her nylons and he doesn’t mean to laugh (he’ll regret it later when he looks at the bruise Linda put on his back) but he does and then Rae laughs. The only person not laughing is Linda who has Finn by the collar, dragging him off the bed and he’s trying to explain that his watch is hung but Linda jerks him away so fast and he’s never been more relieved to hear material tear. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Linda screeches. 

He holds up his hand to show her the piece of nylon hanging onto his watch and then realizes he just showed her mum his slick, shiny fingers and he hurriedly wipes them on his jeans. “I-“ 

“Get out!” She stomps her foot. 

Rae is either passed out or playing dead but he’s still laughing and doesn’t mind when Linda hits him hard in the back because all this chaos just means that she really is his.


End file.
